a life unlived
by Iwannagetitwrite
Summary: if Tua wasn't killed.
1. Chapter 1

_Finally! I've been wanting to write this for so long..._

Kallus and Tua watched as the Inquisitor's lightsaber lit up and Grint's head rolled to the floor. Aresko squeaks in fear, realizing just how close he'd come to death. Tua looks away in horror. Kallus stands frozen in shock, eyes wide.

Tarkin faces them, "make no mistake, failure will have consequences. Agent Kallus, you will dispatch probe droids to all known locations of insurgent activity on Lothal, to find the whereabouts of these criminals. We will make examples of them."

Aresko hyperventilates into a bag. He never thought the empire was this bad. Killing rebels? Sure, that makes sense. His closest friend and coworker? One of their own? Why!? they could have just as easily sliced his head off too. All because they didn't catch the rebels. Whereas the rebels made sure there was no casualties. "am I working for the wrong side?" he asks his reflection. it didn't appear to have anymore clue than he did. He sighs, "he won't tolerate another failure." he stands straight and walks out of the room.

Tua, after much soul searching, walks into her office to see Aresko trying to get on her computer. "Aresko? What are you doing?"

he jumps out of the seat, "nothing! I just needed some information."

"on my computer?"

"yes." he squeaks.

"you could have just asked." she pushes him aside, "what exactly are you looking for?"

"just, um, information on suspected rebel sympathizers." he pumps his fist, "I wanted to get a head start on monitoring them for suspicious behavior."

Tua looks at him, unsure, "you're acting quite suspicious yourself."

"me?" his voice so high it hurt her ears. he forces it lower, "me? No, I just... please don't tell Kallus!" he falls to his knees, begging.

She walk to the door and closes it, "I won't. Actually, I was planning to do the same."

"really?" he asks, surprised.

"yes. I'll pull up the information. Please try to act normal, just tell yourself that you're only doing your job." she hands him the information.

"okay." he takes it and leaves.

"now I need a different plan." she sighs. An idea forms and she starts typing.

Less then a week later Aresko is blown up in a plot to frame the rebels. Tua halted her information gathering until Kallus left. Not long after, the Inquisitor dies in the munitions factory.

No Price, Kallus, or inquisitor. She now feels safe.

Three months later...

Tua's doorbell rings. She answers it and sees Kallus, with a broken leg. She inwardly panics, "Kallus! What are you doing here?"

he looks at her face, "are you a traitor?"

"what?"

"answer the question."

"why would you think that I..?"

"please." something in his resolve cracked.

She looks at him, surprised, "why?"

"may I come in?"

"of course." she lets him in and fetches tea. "what happened?"

"first, I'll explain what you've been doing. If I'm right just nod."

she nods.

"you've been collecting information about imperial sites here on Lothal."

she nods.

"you've also been reassigning troopers to protect less important shipments."

she nods.

"now, the truth. Are you a rebel sympathizer?"

she nods, holding her hands in fear.

"good."

she stops and blinks at him, "what?"

"I... need an ally."

"are you going to tell me what happened?" she sits across from him.

"it started when I was fighting Zeb, the lasat. I had cornered him in an escape pod during..."

she was mesmerized by his story, almost forgetting why she was listening to begin with.

"and I was hoping we could work together."

she blinks, "what? Sorry, you make a very good storyteller."

he sighs, "I don't want to do this alone."

"alright, what's your plan?"

"first, make you look less suspicious."

Lothal became a hot spot of rebel activity with attacks every other Tuesday. Kallus had managed to capture a few, most escaping after awhile. in fact, that was the idea. A rebel or two would be caught, given information, and then pull off a daring escape. Once Kallus' leg healed he was called off world. Tua monitors rebel and imperial communications, relaying important information under a false name. Kallus checked in with her once a week, making sure things were running smoothly. The time they spent on the communications grew longer as they talked about unimportant subjects. One day as he signed off an idea passed through his mind.

He walks beside her in the marketplace. She drags him to several stands, mostly fruit or perfumes. He smiles as she smells a cart of flowers and he fingers the box in his pocket.

"Minister, may I talk to you?" he walks her to the middle of the large space.

"yes Agent Kallus?"

he drops to one knee and opens the box, "will you marry me?"

she gasps.

_Woo! First chapter done. So excited. But I feel like it might only be two or three chapters long._

_Please review._


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, so it didn't take long for me to update this._

She clamp her hands over her mouth.

"please answer quickly, my leg is bothering me." he says after a minute.

She finally speaks, "yes. Yes Kallus."

the crowd applauds. He stands and hands her the ring. She admires it as he walks her back to her office. It had two tiny blue stones and a larger yellow one that was quite warm.

"when did you... why...?" she asks, speechless.

"I had it specially made last week. The yellow one is a piece of the meteorite Zeb gave me, the blue ones are diamonds."

"it's perfect." she bounces into her office but stops, looking at him seriously, "please tell me this wasn't just a publicity stunt."

he pulls her into a kiss, "no. yes, it does provide a cover for our messages but it is also sincere. You have been there for me since this started. I only want to be there for you."

"it just feels so sudden, we haven't even dated yet. Do you even know my favorite restaurant?" she asks.

"Sir Spire's fine eating, you love their fruit pies. You've mentioned it at least three times and I'm a quick study." he smiles.

"yes you are, apparently. How much of this do you have planned out?"

"the Wedding will be a mix of Lothal and Corusant traditions, I already have a list of my guests. You only need to pick the dress, flowers, the date, the honeymoon, and your side." he explains, handing her the data-pad.

She looks it over, "I love it." she kisses his cheek and starts planning.

Thanks to Tua the affair was huge. The entire town square was decorated from top to bottom. She had six bridesmaids. Kallus only had Admiral Yularen by his side. The rebels stood disguised in the back of the crowd. Zeb notices that Kallus looks paler then usual. He gives him a nod, he nods back. A girl walks ahead of Tua as the music starts. She was dropping berries, to symbolize the sweetness of love and the blood to keep it going as they were squished underfoot. Commander Price was officiating, she gives them the Corusant vows. Tua looks at Kallus' side of the aisle. A redheaded storm trooper, an indifferent man in the father's seat, and a twillek family. Her side was nearly overflowing with family and friends. She looks back at him, he was sweating.

"do you Maketh Roslind Tua, take this man to be your lawfully wedded Husband?"

She smiles at him, "I do."

"do you Alexandr Kallus, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

he takes a deep breath, "I do."

"you may now try to kiss."

As they kiss everyone on her side cheers. The indifferent man gives an unenthusiastic clap as the others cheer. They all wander to the reception to have cake.

Kallus carries her over the threshold of her house, "we now have two weeks Honeymoon leave, what did you plan?"

"Naboo is lovely this time of year, but the shuttle doesn't leave until six." she climbs from his arms and pulls him upstairs by the hand.

After the Honeymoon they had to return to their responsibilities. Mr. Kallus in space, Mrs. Kallus at her desk. Friends dropped by to hear juicy details, which she refused to spill. Once every few weeks he would come home. One day Maketh screams. He comes running to the bathroom, "what is it?"

she shows him a pregnancy test, "look."

he checks it, positive. He stares at her, "what?"

"we're having a baby!" she hugs him.

His mind reels, "are you sure? This could be wrong. We'll make an appointment with the doctor."

"okay, you'll see. We're going to have a baby!"

he grabs her arm, "don't tell anyone yet."

"why not?"

"if you are pregnant, telling others may put it in danger if we're caught." he explains.

"if we're caught then it'll be in danger anyway." she counters.

He acknowledges this, "true. Let's get you checked out."

they head over to the hospital and get tested. The medical droid confirms. They head back, Alexandr stays quiet the whole time. She turns to him, "I know that face, what are you planning?"

"to get you off-world. I think the rebels will help."

"how?"

Commander Price looks at him, "what is your report?"

"I had found evidence that my wife had been using my code to gather information to hand over to the rebellion. When I confronted her, she sent out a beacon. They came to extract her, I called for backup and a firefight ensued. A grenade went off and killed her. The rebels then retreated." he says with a completely straight face. "the funeral arrangements have already been taken care of."

she nods, "good. How long had she been doing this?"

"about three weeks."

"I see. Will this affect your work?"

"they killed the love of my life, but she was also a traitor. I will not be taken in like that again, I assure you." he stands to leave.

"excellent, Thrawn will be expecting you shortly." she waves him out.

He bows and leaves. He goes to his apartment and makes a communication. "is the gift secure?"

a warbled voice responds, "the gift is safe. All is go. End."

"copy." he sighs in relief.

She was safe. Now, to hold out until he could see her again.

_What do you think? Please review._


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, I put myself on an internet ban and I have gotten so much more done. (happy sigh) I think this story is going well. Some scenes are exactly like the show, others aren't._

Kallus stops in the middle of his message when it flickers red. "by the light of lothal's moons." He turns around and sees Thrawn standing in the door way. "that is your code phrase, isn't it Agent Kallus? Or would you prefer I address you as fulcrum?" A communication jammer held in his hand. "I'm afraid your rebel friends won't receive your warning."

Kallus jumps up in anger. Yelling as he tries to kick him. Thrawn blocks that and the punches thrown. He manages to hit Kallus in the chest twice before throwing him to the ground. Kallus jumps back up to face him.

"your technique is good but limited by your training in the imperial academy."

Kallus reaches for a loose trooper helmet.

"predictable."

Kallus throws it only for it to be caught by Thrawn. He slides into him, knocking Thrawn over. He stands and crushes the device. He puts up his fists, "you talk too much."

they trade blows. Thrawn knees him in the solar plexus then stomps on his leg. He swing kicks his face, sending him flying into the railing. Two troopers pick him up. Thrawn steps up to him, "you have the heart of a rebel."

Kallus retorts, "I'll take that as a complement."

they drag him inside for interrogation.

Kallus hangs by his wrists over a beam. Thrawn walks around a hologram of the Galaxy, "you may have transmitted your warning Agent, but, in doing so you've given me the last piece of the puzzle." a red line pops up, "this is the trajectory of general Dodona's fleet," another line pops up, "and this is the area of your transmission. Taken separately they mean nothing, but together..."

"nothing. There's no planet there. The rebels are smarter than you give them credit for." Kallus interrupts.

"a pity you do not study art Agent Kallus. There is much it can show you, if you know where to look." he pushes a button, "such as a system which does not appear on imperial charts, but is represented in the art of the ancient people of this sector. I believe they call this Attalon. Now the home of your rebel base." he speaks into a communicator, "Admiral Constantine, deploy the fleet to these co-ordinates. We will join you shortly."

a look of blended panic and guilt crosses Kallus' face.

"Fulcrum sent a message but we think he was captured. We must assume we were discovered. Maketh, get everyone on the ships to leave." General Dodonna orders. He picks up a com link, "code red, everyone to your ships. We need to evacuate." lights and sirens blare as everyone obeys. Maketh runs around making sure there were no stragglers. She then grabs her son and climbs onto the ghost.

Thrawn had flown down to the planet. Ezra and the mandalorians take down the sensors of the imperial blockade. An officer turns to Governor Price, "Governor, a problem."

she turns to him, "I don't want to hear it! Just, stop them. Nothing gets through"

Kallus shakes his head, mocking lightly"Thrawn's not going to be happy when you make him mess of his fleet."

she orders, "throw this traitor out the airlock."

two troopers grab him and drag him to the elevator. The doors close as he smiles.

He walks out of the elevator, dropping the cuffs. The guards unconscious behind makes his way to an escape pod, leaving unconscious troopers in his wake. He ejects the pod and sends co-ordinates to the ghost. They scoop him up seconds later and he relaxes. He runs up to the bridge, just in time to jump to hyper space.

He stands outside the bridge, feeling the accusations, whether real or imagined. Kallus turns to Kanan, "Kanan, thank you. for taking me in."

He puts his hand on Kallus' shoulder, "thank you, for risking everything."

Kallus nods and watches Kanan enter.

Maketh steps over to him with a med-kit. She gingerly touches his face, "what happened?"

"nothing serious. How are you?"

she dabs his cut lip with a wipe, "better, now that I know you're safe. Do you want to meet him?"

he blinks, "him who?"

she smiles, "your son."

he smiles, nodding. She pulls him to Sabine's room where Rex was bouncing the almost two year old on his knee. He looks up and hands him to her, leaving the room. She holds the child close, "do you want to hold him?"

he carefully takes him while she corrects him. He looks at her, tears in his eyes, "he's beautiful. What's his name?"

"well, I was going to wait for you but Rex has been calling him "cub". It's not really a name..."

"Timathy." he interrupts.

"what?" she looks at him, confused.

"Timathy Kallus. It was the name my first guardian used." he explains, eyes never leaving the curious boy.

She smiles, "I think it's a very nice name. I was also thinking we could name him after my father, Ross."

"Timathy Ross Kallus." he thinks, "possibly, does it sound right to you?" he looks at her.

She nods slowly, "it works, besides, we'll only use his middle name when he's in trouble."

he puts down the baby and hugs her, laughing quietly.

_Thank you Lasatgirl60, I loved the review and it gave me an idea on how to end this story._

_More reviews are welcome._


	4. Chapter 4

_I needed to figure out where to start this off. So distracted._

_Thank you for the nice reviews. _

Maketh watches the Yaven sky, waiting. Mon Mothma places her hand on her shoulder, "they're going to be fine."

"I know, it's just, I want him to come back." Maketh sighs.

"I understand, and he will. Most, if not all, of his work and you are here. There is no way he's not coming back." Mothma reassures her.

She nods, "yes. Please tell me when he arrives."

"of course, Mrs. Kallus." Mothma watches her wander away to the nursery. She looks up, "I hope you all come back."

Alexandr steps off the ship to Maketh's waiting embrace. She releases him as her attention turns to the ship, "is everyone still inside?"

"no, it's just me and Rex. Hera let us have the Ghost."

"why?"

"everyone else will be fighting planet side for awhile. We'll be going back with reinforcements when she calls." he explains.

"I hope they're going to be okay." she says worried.

"they've gotten this far. I think their luck will hold out for awhile longer."

she nods, then looks at him, "so, who's in charge?"

He frowns and thumbs over his shoulder at Rex.

Rex waves back and Maketh laughs. "what did he do? Beat you at Sabacc?"

"no, he beat me with my own logic." irritation drips from him.

She laughs, making his temper cool. He smiles at her, "you missed me?"

she waves playfully, "you weren't gone long enough."

he kisses her, "of course not." then walks with her to see Timathy.

Maketh was pleased to meet the other clones, Wolffe and Gregor. She also felt sorry for Alexadr's black eye, caused by a misunderstanding from Gregor. She enjoyed having them around.

A few weeks later the four of them leave again. She waits anxiously for their return. The ship returns days later, Alexandr steps out with sadness written across his face. He sees her holding Timathy and hugs them, tightly.

She looks up at him, "what's wrong?"

"so many lost, Kanan, Ezra, Gregor. They're gone." he shudders and Timathy, sensing his distress, starts crying under him.

"what?" she asks shocked. She looks behind him at the crew. They seemed to be taking it harder but she knew better. "it's going to be okay, come on." she pulls him to their room and lets him cry.

The war was over. Peace had come at a high price. Zeb had talked them into coming on a special trip. He even covered Alexadr's eyes. When he let go she had never seen her husband so happy, like the world finally fell from his shoulders. The Lasats accepted them like one of their own. And they lived Happily Ever After...

Zeb sits worried next to the medical bed. Kallus twitches back and forth. The Lasat nurse enters the room. She checks him over, "his fever's gone down, I think that's a good sign. Has he done anything?"

"he babbles on and off but I couldn't understand any of it."

she looks back at him, "Call if you notice any change or if your friend wakes up."

"yes ma'am." he nods. She walks out and he waits.

An hour later Kallus wakes up, "Maketh?"

"no, it's me, Zeb."

"where am I?" he asks groggy.

"you got sick. I found you passed out on your living room floor. Your physiology is different from ours so the doctors weren't sure how to take care of you. Who were you askin' for by the way?"

"Maketh, where is she?"

"Maketh?... you mean Minister Tua? She's been dead for several years now." Zeb checks his head, "you've still got a fever."

Kallus nods, "yes... yes... I forgot..." tears well up in his eyes, "it could have been... it could have been."

"hey, hey, hey. It's okay, get some sleep. You just get better. Oh, and Kallus, stop beating yourself up."

Kallus nods and lets himself sleep. Zeb tells the nurse, who keeps an eye on him.

Kallus wakes up again to see the old lady Lasat standing next to the bed. "quite the dream you had didn't you?"

"yes, at least, I think it was a dream."

"your fever is gone now. Do you wish to tell me your dream?"

he reluctantly tells her everything.

She listens carefully, "sometimes our dreams are sent to us but yours comes from within. You have forgiven yourself for our tragedy but you haven't for the others you have caused. To fix this you must work inside out." she wanders out as he sits there blinking.

"how do I do that?" he wonders. He rubs his face and thinks.

_Hope you liked the ending. Thank you for sticking with me._


End file.
